The Knights Know Best
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: A story where the Knights are aware that Merlin has magic and remember when they first found out.
1. Sir Leon

_**This is my first Merlin fan fic, so please bear with me. I hope it's not terrible. I was going through the fics and didn't see one similar, so if someone did do this before me and I missed it I do apologize. I never meant to steal your idea. I don't quite have their voice patterns or rhythms down yet.**_

 **The All Knowing Knights**

 **Sir Leon**

Sir Leon was polishing his favorite shield in the armory while the other knights were rough housing. He smirked when Percival and Gwaine took turns smacking Elyan in the back of the head when he wasn't looking. Leon would never admit that he rather enjoyed listening to Elyan whine.

"Do make them stop, will you?"

"I'm not their father, nor am I yours," Leon said. He rolled his eyes; it was only because he was the eldest and the captain of the guard that he felt like the father figure.

"You treat me worse than Arthur treats Merlin," said Elyan.

"Merlin's a sorcerer," said Percival quietly.

The tall man sat down, they all did, save for Leon who leaned against the wall beside him. He pretended to be interested in the suit of armor next to the window for a moment while he was lost in his thought.

 _They all know. How could they not?_

"Come now, don't say that too loudly," said Gwaine, who out of all of them was the friendliest with Merlin. They all loved him, but Gwaine and Merlin had a special relationship.

Leon recalled the exact moment he learned Merlin was a sorcerer, and realized the exact moment he knew he would take that secret to his grave. He hadn't been a preferred knight of the king for very long, maybe a few months.

It was shortly after Uther married a troll. Leon smirked at the memory, though he knew he shouldn't. It was something everyone in Camelot would rather forget. But Leon remembered it fondly just the same.

He is shaken from the memory by Gwaine who was still trying to get everyone to keep their mouths shut about it. Leon got lost in his thoughts and allowed them to carry him back to the day he stumbled into Gaius's chambers for a sleeping draught.

 _He thought he heard Merlin's voice in the back room saying words that he did not recognize in a tone of voice he had never heard before. The door was partially open. Leon lingered a bit and was surprised by what he saw. Merlin was doing magic as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Leon stared for a bit._

 _"I have to break the enchantment on Uther, and none of these spells will work," Merlin said to someone in the room that Leon assumed had to be Gaius. Leon stepped back and quietly left without disturbing them. He had seen enough._

 _His first instinct was to tell the king, but as he walked the familiar corridors to the Throne Room of the citadel, he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so. Merlin was doing magic to help Uther. It conflicted with everything he had been raised to believe: that all Sorcerers were bad. Perhaps they were simply misunderstood._

"We must never speak of this outside this room," Leon said coming back to the conversation and finally taking a seat beside Percival. The big man scooted to make room.

"You've known Merlin longer than all of us; did you know the whole time?" Elyan asked.

"Yes," Leon said after a brief hesitation. He put his face in his hands and sighed. It was a relief in many ways to finally talk about it with someone—especially someone he trusts. Merlin's secret was safe with the four of them.

"I am not comfortable talking about this," said Gwaine, who flipped his dark locks out of his face.

"As it turns out Merlin's not the only magical thing in Camelot. What about Gwaine's hair?" asked Leon. Elyan laughed the loudest at Leon's joke.

"Go eat a boiled toad, you clotpole," Gwaine said.

"Been spending a lot of with Merlin, I see," said Elyan. Leon had cast a sideways glance at Percival who twitched.

"Arthur can never find out," Leon said in seriousness. He looked at each of the knights in turn. He stood up again. Their eyes followed him.

"It seems wrong to keep secrets from the king," said Elyan, "He's my brother now."

"Elyan," said Leon, stepping forward. "You cannot speak of this to Arthur. For Merlin's sake as well as Arthur's, I can only imagine what kind of pain this would bring. I do not wish to inflict that on either of them. Merlin will tell Arthur when the time is right."

"When will that be exactly?" Elyan asked.

Sir Leon shook his head. He sighed again. _If only I knew._

"We'll all be hanged for treason," said Elyan.

He attempted to leave, but Leon grabbed his upper arm. He shook his head. Elyan jerked his arm out of Leon's grip and glowered at him.

"It will not come to that. Arthur will be angry, of course, but in time he will learn why Merlin does what he does. He will come to understand."

"Then everything we have fought for will have been in vain," Elyan said.

Leon patted his shoulder. It was difficult to accept that the whole mess with Morgana would not come to pass if Merlin had just exposed his magic to Arthur when he first arrived in Camelot all those years ago.

Leon cast the thought from his mind. It did no one any good to dwell on the past.

"Be that as it may, we must keep this secret. We take it to our graves," Leon said.

"I'm with you," said Gwaine.

"As am I," said Percival.

Leon knew Percival's heart. He would do most anything that Gwaine did. This time it was for the good because it meant they would be protecting someone they all love very much. Leon stared Elyan down. If anyone could get him to come around Leon knew he was the man for the job.

"No," said Elyan stubbornly. He sat down on and continued to sharpen his sword. There were servants who could do that for them, but they chose to do it themselves.

They all stopped talking abruptly when they heard footsteps in the corridor. The door swung open to reveal the person they had all just been talking about. Merlin was burdened down with all of Arthur's armor and weaponry. This is something that would have made Leon laugh on a normal day, but today he felt sympathetic and went to Merlin's aid.

"Thank you, Leon," said Merlin, "It's nice to see someone being friendly."

"Merlin," said Leon in a tone that immediately got Merlin's attention. He put Arthur's armor on the floor, and kicked it. That put a smile on Leon's face for a moment.

His heart was pounding. This was not a subject to be brought up easily and he wondered if he should mention that they all knew about his secret. He was at a loss for words and looked at his fellow knights for aid.

"We know, Merlin," said Percival.


	2. Sir Gwaine

**Sir Gwaine**

Gwaine stared at Merlin for a moment to watch his reaction to what Percival had just said. They knew his secret. Gwaine could not count the number of times he was tempted to bring it up with Merlin, but he never could get the words out. If Merlin wanted him to know he would have told him.

Still Gwaine felt like he lost weight now that the secret was out. He saw Merlin tense up. This was not something he could lie his way out of or use magic to escape. He had to face it head on and finally own up to it.

"What are you on about?" Merlin asked.

Leon stepped forward. He was their fearless leader and the captain of the guard, and probably the most loyal person Gwaine had ever met. His loyalty could not be bought and he could not be turned. He was the truest knight Arthur had and Gwaine felt deep respect for Leon.

Leon walked past Merlin to make sure the door to the armory was locked and they could talk freely and openly. He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Gwaine felt suddenly protective of Merlin, and he fought down the urge to smack Leon's hands away.

"We know you have magic, Merlin," said Leon.

"I don't have magic," said Merlin defensively, something that Gwaine thought sounded flat and well practiced. Gwaine tapped Leon on the shoulder and jerked his head to the side to get him to move. Gwaine looked at both Percival and Elyan, who were silent.

"It's alright, Merlin. We're on your side. I think its fun to have a sorcerer on our side. We'll need you when Morgana comes," Gwaine said with a smile. He threw an arm around Merlin.

"How long have you known?" Merlin asked.

"Well," said Gwaine, trying to think, "Since we followed Arthur on his quest to get the Fisher King's staff."

Gwaine remembered it vividly. After Percival brought up that he knew Merlin was a sorcerer Gwaine couldn't stop thinking about it. That particular memory had been playing on a loop in his head ever since.

 _Grettir said that Arthur would need strength and magic to help him on his quest. Merlin was the magic. Gwaine was the strength. He walked slowly alongside Merlin after they crossed the bridge. What did the man mean? How could Merlin have been the magic? They weren't sorcerers._

 _The thought was on the verge of Gwaine's mind while inside the Fisher King's castle. Merlin got separated from them. While Arthur would have never admitted it, he was extremely concerned about Merlin's well being. Gwaine was too, but if Merlin really was the magic Arthur needed for his quest then he was much better off than they were._

"Are you going to tell Arthur?" Merlin asked as Gwaine directed him to Leon's old seat beside Percival. Merlin looked like a child next to him. Gwaine smiled at him.

"No," said Leon.

"We never decided that," said Elyan.

"We will take this to our graves," said Gwaine abruptly, stepping between Elyan and Merlin. "Or I'll put you in a grave."

"No," said Leon firmly, "No fighting about this. We must come to an agreement. Elyan is not wrong to be hesitant. I may be on Merlin's side in this, however I will not deny that keeping this a secret is extremely dangerous."

"Percival," said Gwaine.

Percival seemed caught off guard that Gwaine addressed him. His face was slightly pink, but Gwaine hardly noticed.

"I already gave my answer," said Percival.

"How long have you been in here discussing this?" Merlin asked.

"About half an hour before you showed up," said Elyan.

"I don't want anyone to keep this a secret for me if they're not comfortable with it. I won't hold any grudges or negative feelings towards any of you if you tell Arthur," said Merlin.

"No, Merlin, stop," Gwaine said.

Merlin put his hands up to keep some distance between Gwaine and himself.

"I won't ask you to keep this a secret," said Merlin.

"You don't have to ask," said Gwaine.

"It won't change anything. Arthur's heart is hardened against magic. Knowing I have magic will make him hate me. It won't change his mind."

"How can you know that?" Leon asked.

 _You're forever the optimist, Leon._

"I know Arthur better than I know myself," Merlin said. Gwaine felt the need to defend Merlin against himself in this situation.

"Look, Merlin, why don't you step out, go back to Arthur while we discuss this," Gwaine suggested.

"No, I want to stay. I should have a say in this."

"I disagree," said Leon.

Leon made a non-verbal motion to Percival and he lifted Merlin into the air where even if he struggled he couldn't get free. Gwaine opened the door and waited for Percival to sit Merlin down outside of it. He quickly stepped back inside and they barricaded the door so Merlin couldn't come in.

"I could use magic to break it down," Merlin shouted from outside the door.

"I should have knocked him out," said Percival.

"If you must," said Gwaine.

"None of that," said Leon stepping into the responsible adult role. "Merlin, we need to discuss this without you. Come back in ten minutes."

"Fine, but I should get a say," Merlin said from behind the door.

"You will have the final say. As a matter of fact, Merlin, go fetch Gaius. We would like his opinion too."

"Of course you would. Why not wake Gwen and ask her as well?"

"No," said Elyan rudely.

But Merlin had walked off muttering to himself that the whole of Camelot should find out. Gwaine shook his mane of black hair. He was satisfied that Merlin was now out of ear shot so the Knights could discuss it freely. He felt eyes boring into him and looked up to see Percival staring at him.

"Not to worry, Big Man, Merlin's secret is safe here."

"That's not—I—nevermind," said Percival.

The four starting talking over each other about the issue at hand. Gwaine's voice was getting hoarse arguing with Elyan. _A poke with the sword in the stomach ought to shut him up._ Gwaine was getting irritated to the point where Percival had to step and hold Gwaine back from giving Elyan a thrashing.

"Get off," Gwaine said wiggling free of Percival's hold.

"You're acting like children," said Leon irritably.

It was getting late. They needed to come to a decision before they're absence was noticed by Arthur. Gwaine sat down and glowered at Elyan. Both men were being stubborn on the issue.

"May I say something?" Percival asked.

"Please do," said Leon.

"Merlin is more than our friend. He's our brother. He's one of us. If one of us had magic we would expect no less. We have to keep this a secret," Percival said quietly.

"Well said," said Gwaine, putting his hand on Percival's knee innocently. "Brawn and brains, that's a lethal combination."

"Shut up, Gwaine," Percival said.

"No, Percival has a point," Elyan said, which surprised everyone. Gwaine thought he saw a pig fly for a moment.

A loud, angry pounding on the door drew their attention. Percival opened the door and a very annoyed Merlin, and very sleepy Gaius came in. Percival pulled up a chair for Gaius and made sure he was comfortable.

"I am afraid I have no water for you," said Percival.

"You're too kind, Percival."

"Where's my hospitality?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine gave Merlin his seat next to Percival. Gwaine was too anxious to sit down. He bobbed on the balls of his feet until Leon smacked him in the back of the head.

"What on Earth has to be so important that you drag me out of bed at this hour?" Gaius asked.

"I do apologize, Gaius," said Leon, "We want your advice."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"Oh, I believe you are," said Gwaine. _More qualified than you realize._

 **A/N: I would it to be known that I don't have a favorite knight. I love them all equally. I wish we had more time in the series to get to know them.**

 **I love the moments when the Knights are showing compassion and affection towards Merlin. That he not only meant something to Arthur, but he meant something to them as well. We did not get enough of that.**

 **Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.**


	3. Sir Percival

**Sir Percival**

It was difficult for Percival to take his eyes off Gwaine long enough to concentrate on the situation at hand. They were trying to decide whether or not to tell Arthur about Merlin being a sorcerer. Percival wished he had never brought it up in the first place.

Gwaine flipped his thick mane out of his face and Percival felt a flutter in his chest. He met Leon's eyes for a moment. There was sympathy there. Percival shook his thoughts clean and tried to focus on what Gaius was saying.

"I've known since the day Merlin arrived in Camelot," said Gaius slowly. He did everything slowly, but Percival admired that. "I never thought the day would come where I'd be sitting with the Knights of the Roundtable discussing magic."

"Me either," said Gwaine, and Percival's attention went to that spot on Gwaine's neck just below his chin where a rogue hair had decided to grow away from all the others. Once again Percival forced his attention back to Gaius.

"We're debating about whether or not to tell Arthur," said Leon.

"Oh no, you can't do that. Our king is young, and has a good heart, but Merlin and all of you would be hanged for treason. You all mean too much to me for me to allow that to happen. My heart wouldn't be able to take it."

Percival smiled. The feeling was mutual. He had grown fond of Gaius and Merlin since he's been in Camelot. He turned his attention to Merlin as he remembered when he found out Merlin had magic.

 _He had been on patrol and Merlin claimed he was out searching for fresh fruit. There was a pear in a tree just out of Merlin's reach and before Percival could get over there in time to help him, the pear seemed to float into his hand as if it was being controlled._

 _Percival did not make his presence known to Merlin. He watched as Merlin walked up and down the trail magically getting the ripest fruit off the tops of the trees with no effort on his part at all. The sight would have been almost humorous if Merlin hadn't been doing something that could have gotten him in a lot of trouble._

Percival sat up straight and stared at Merlin. _How powerful is he? Can he stop Morgana?_ More importantly Percival had to ask himself if he would still willingly walk into the mouth of Hell for Merlin as he would for Arthur. The answer was yes.

"Let's decide right now," said Leon looking out the window at the dark sky. It was very late, Percival noticed. "We'll vote. Who is for keeping this a secret?"

Percival was extremely surprised to see that Elyan had come around and at the last second put his hand up too. They were all agreed. They'd spent an hour in the armory discussing this and finally agreed. Percival yawned. It was time for bed.

"It's settled then, we take this to our graves," Leon said as he put his favorite sword on the rack behind him. He helped Gaius out of his chair and offered to escort him back to his chambers. They left. Elyan left quietly.

"I'm going to find a woman to warm my bed," Gwaine said as he thumped Percival on the back. Gwaine gave Merlin's arm a squeeze before he left. Percival sat back down to process Gwaine's words. _He's getting a woman for the night._ Percival had a terrible ache in his head and his chest.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Why are you still here?" Percival asked.

"I have to get this armor cleaned for Arthur," Merlin said.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Percival asked.

Merlin grinned, "You want to see some?"

Percival nodded. Merlin said something in a weird language he didn't recognize and suddenly the armor was polished and mended and the sword was sharpened. Percival smiled. _Very impressive._

"What's troubling you, Percival?" Merlin asked sitting down beside him. Percival felt like a giant next to Merlin. He hoped the smaller man didn't feel threatened by him.

"Could you use magic to make someone fall in love?" Percival asked as he pretended to be sharpening Leon's sword that he took off the wall.

"Of course, there are hundreds of love spells, potions, and enchantments."

"Are there spells to make someone fall out of love?"

"Only if they were enchanted, it won't work if the feelings are real."

Percival had thought it would be so. He wanted to break something or sit there and cry as his heart was breaking. _Is there magic to mend a broken heart?_

"This is about Gwaine isn't it?" Merlin said.

"You know about that?" Percival asked.

"I pay more attention to the four of you than you think I do. I know you love Gwaine, I know Leon keeps a cat in his chambers; I know Elyan is terrified of spiders. Gwaine, well, I could write a book on Gwaine."

Percival stared at Merlin. He was willing to keep their secrets. It was only natural that they should keep his even if his was a very large secret.

"Can you do something about this?" Percival asked. He blinked back tears. He was a knight of Camelot, he shouldn't cry. "I'm tired of feeling this way."

"I can't," Merlin said, "I'm sorry. There is no magic for heartbreak. The only way to make this easier for you is if I enchant Gwaine."

"No. I can't allow that. I want him to love me of his own free will," said Percival. He stood up. He offered to walk Merlin back to Arthur's chambers and explain that he was what kept Merlin so that the poor man wouldn't be scolded.

They walked down the corridor. Percival carried the armor for Merlin. Arthur was sitting at his table staring into space. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Percival hated to disturb him.

"Merlin, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, sire, it's my fault. I held him up," said Percival.

"That's good of you to take the fault, Percival, but it's not necessary."

"He was helping me with a problem," Percival said.

"Is this about Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

 _The King knows too? This is embarrassing._ Percival nodded slightly. He could not look Arthur in the eye. He kept his face low.

"Very well, I hope you were able to fix the problem, Merlin," said Arthur.

"Unfortunately, this sort of problem has no solution," Merlin admitted.

"I do not like hearing that. Surely, there must be something," Arthur said looking at Percival. When no one said anything he didn't press the issue. "Thank you for returning my servant to me. Have a nice night."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Percival ran into Gwen in the corridor just outside Arthur's chamber. She was about to turn in for the night. She was unaccompanied by guard and Percival knew that Leon was going to be very angry about that and possibly be sacking some men tomorrow.

"Good night, Percival," said Gwen, giving his arm a little pat.

"Good night, my lady," he said without looking at her.

"Are you alright? Is this about Gwaine?"

Percival blushed and kept his head down. He walked away without answering her. It was too embarrassing.


	4. Sir Elyan

**Sir Elyan**

It was difficult to keep Merlin's magic a secret when Merlin was as clumsy as he was. Ever since Elyan found out that Merlin had magic he assumed the clumsy thing was just an act that Merlin did to throw Arthur off, but now he realizes that it's 100% Merlin.

They had been on their quest for two days, a patrol spotted the Saxons in the northern edge of the kingdom and they had gone out to meet them. On the middle of the first day Gwaine was injured. Before Arthur could turn his back Merlin tried to use magic to heal him.

Leon stepped in to distract Arthur while Merlin played the part of physician. Elyan stood guard. But not as closely as Percival who towered over Merlin while he aided Gwaine.

"Will you back off, you giant oaf," Elyan asked pulling Percival back by his bicep.

"I need to know he's alright," Percival said.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, and Merlin immediately stopped using magic and the knights looked at each other.

"If he makes it through the night he'll live," said Merlin.

What he meant was: when the sun goes down and you're not paying attention I'll heal him with magic. Elyan and the Knights kept a record of all Merlin's little lines, and which ones meant magic. 90% were code for magic and 5% were insults hurled at Arthur, and 5% were secrets.

They had written this down in a tome that Leon kept secret and safe in a spot behind the lose brick in his chambers under his bed. He was too big to fit down himself to fetch it, but Gwaine was not. Often they had Percival move the bed aside to get to it.

Elyan watched as Merlin healed Gwaine with magic after Arthur went to sleep. He thought it might be easier if Merlin just told Arthur the truth. Somehow, he figured Arthur might understand. Perhaps he already knew.

Elyan felt a large, warm presence beside him and didn't need to look up to know Percival was there. The big man was in love with Gwaine, of course he was going to be around. Elyan patted Percival's arm.

After a few tries Gwaine stirred. The color returned to him. He was going to live. Merlin was very good at what he did. Elyan realized where he would be without Merlin's magic. He would have been dead.

In the morning, hiding magic from Arthur became difficult as Merlin was showing off to Percival. Merlin cleaned the dishes from the night before with magic and when Arthur turned in the direction of Merlin and Perce, Elyan grabbed his King by the arm and spun him around.

"We must talk about my sister," Elyan told Arthur.

"What about her?" Arthur asked eagerly.

Elyan studied Arthur. His face was slightly pink at the mention Guinevere. Elyan would have laughed if Arthur wasn't his king. He had to improve to keep Arthur from noticing Merlin's open use of magic.

"I don't you're satisfying her," Elyan said awkwardly.

"What? Not satisfying her? Did she say something?"

"No. Well, she doesn't have to, does she? I'm her brother. We just know when our sisters aren't being satisfied. She doesn't look satisfied."

Elyan looked over to see if Merlin was done.

"By all means, tell me what I can do to satisfy her?"

"You could use your hands more," said Elyan feeling more and more disgusted with himself for talking about ways Arthur could violate his sister. Elyan met Leon's eyes. He was shaking his head at him and trying hard not to crack a smile.

"I think I know which direction the Saxons went in, sire," said Leon finally rescuing Elyan from his lie. He led the king away so Elyan could stop Merlin and Percival.

"You're a terrible liar, El," said Percival.

"I did it for you two idiots," said Elyan. He helped Merlin up off the ground. He automatically checked Merlin for dirt and bruises—a habit he had developed over the years to make sure Arthur didn't see Merlin in a distressing state.

"I'm fine, it's only dirt," Merlin said.

"You weren't injured yesterday?"

"I'm fine," said Merlin.

Elyan didn't believe him, but he let it go. Merlin wouldn't have had the time to heal himself after taking care of Gwaine. Gwaine was up and walking around when they went to check on him. Arthur clapped him on the back.

"I thought we lost you," said Arthur.

"Too bad for you. Thought you could be the pretty one, eh? Not a chance."

"You're alive," said Percival who had swept Gwaine up in a massive hug. Gwaine was completely lifted off the ground. He patted the big guy on the arm and waited to be put back down.

"Yes, and I'm aching for a fight with the Saxons."

"No, no, I'm sending you and Merlin back to the castle."

 _I knew he was going to say that._

"That'll happen," said Gwaine grabbing his sword and mounting his horse to carry on with the quest. Arthur wouldn't fight Gwaine on it, but he would challenge Merlin.

"No. I'm staying with you," said Merlin.

"Why do none of you listen to me?" Arthur asked as he helped Merlin mount his horse.

"Shall I throw them in the stocks, Arthur?" Leon asked. He rather spoke to his king so casually but they were friends.

"That's a great idea!"

And Merlin stayed in the back with Elyan as they continued. Arthur was in the front. Merlin seized an opportunity to use his magic to tickle Leon's neck as if he was being rubbed with a feather. Eventually, Leon turned his horse around, trotted to the pair of them and punched Elyan as hard as he could.

"Why me? He was the one doing it?" Elyan asked as he rubbed his arm.

"He's only tiny," Leon said in regards to Merlin.

"I won't break so easily," Merlin said.

"Would you like me to hit you?"

"I'll shut up now," Merlin said.


End file.
